criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Vipers' Nest
Into the Vipers' Nest is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eleventh case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. Also, it is the eleventh and final case to take place in the Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Salvador Cordero – leader of the Vipers gang – was found dead on his car, with his skull smashed to pieces. At the climax of the case, and after gaining enough evidence, the Grimsborough PD incriminated the killer to be Tony Marconi – a huge figure in the Italian mafia and also the manager of the Blue Flamingo nightclub. During the investigation, Tony filed a restraining order against David Jones, claiming that the officer had a maniacal obsession with him, and even threatened to put a restraining order on the entire police when Eduardo Ramirez tried to reason with him. However, Tony was finally incarcerated after evidence implicated him as Salvador's murderer. During the moment of his arrest, Tony stated that he hit Salvador with a glass bottle as soon as he caught the gangster harassing Ginger, believing that he was above the law by exercising the right to kill anyone who hit women. In court Tony was issued a 20-year jail sentence. After the hearing, Jones was a tad upset that Marconi was jailed for protecting a woman and not for his other shady crimes. Before Jones and the player started the murder investigation, Chief King warned them that the Mayor would be taking a personal interest in this case, so the team had to perform at their best at all times. Moments after the trial, the Mayor did not hesitate to promote the duo to the district of Financial Center due to being impressed by the player's performance. Stats Victim *'Salvador Cordero' (found lifeless on his car, his skull smashed to pieces) Murder Weapon *'Glass Bottle' Killer *'Tony Marconi' Suspects intothevipers'nestupdated.PNG|Tony Marconi tc11.png|Troy Cassidy gg.png|Ginger ab.png|Ash Bison ots.png|One-Tooth Sam Killer's Profile *The killer is asthmatic. *The killer chews gum. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer's blood type is AB+. Crime Scenes C011S1A.png|The Vipers' Pit C011S1B.png|Toolbox C011S2A.png|The Blue Flamingo C011S2B.png|The Dance Floor C011S3A.png|Sewers C011S3B.png|Sewers Outlet Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Vipers' Pit. (Clues: Victim's Body, Medicine Canister, Torn Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer chews gum) *Analyze Medicine Canister. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer is asthmatic) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Blue Flamingo Card; New Suspect: Tony Marconi) *Talk to Marconi about the victim. (New Suspect: Troy Cassidy; New Crime Scene: The Blue Flamingo; Prerequisite: Blue Flamingo Card restored) *Investigate The Blue Flamingo. (Clue: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Screwdriver) *Find out why Ginger is at the Blue Flamingo. (Prerequisite: Screwdriver found) *Question Troy about the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Tony Marconi) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Toolbox. (Clues: Torn Map, Oil-stained Rag, Dog Tag; New Suspect: Ash Bison) *Talk to Ash Bison about the victim. (Prerequisite: Dog Tag found in Toolbox) *Analyze Oil-stained Rag. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer has an oil stain) *Question Ginger over her presence at the primary crime scene. (Prerequisite: Oil-stained Rag analyzed) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Map) *Ask Troy about his presence at the primary crime scene. (Prerequisite: Map restored) *Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Shoe, Hand Sanitizer) *Examine Shoe. (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample. (00:30:00; New Suspect: One-Tooth Sam) *Find out if One-Tooth Sam was at the primary crime scene. (Prerequisite: Soil Sample analyzed) *Examine Hand Sanitizer. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses hand sanitizer) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Question Marconi with Ramirez's help. (Available at start; New Crime Scene: The Dance Floor) *Question Ash Bison over his strong motive for wanting the victim dead. (Prerequisite: Talk to Tony) *Investigate The Dance Floor. (Clue: Asthma Inhaler) *Examine Asthma Inhaler. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (00:30:00) *Investigate Sewers Outlet. (Available at start; Clue:Old Knife) *Examine Serial Number. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Quizz One-Tooth Sam about his knife you found. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) *Examine Pieces of Glass. (Available when all tasks above completed; Result: Smashed Bottle) *Analyze Smashed Bottle. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Glass Bottle; Attribute: Killer's blood type is AB+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Ginger needs your help. (Available at start) *Investigate Blue Flamingo. (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Legal Document) *Analyze Legal Document. (03:00:00) *Ginger's the new club manager. (Reward: Burger) *Troy really needs your help. (Available at start) *Investigate Vipers' Pit. (Clues: Torn Blueprint) *Examine Torn Blueprint. (Result: Blueprint) *Examine Blueprint. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Give Troy his blueprint back. (Reward: Biker Helmet) *One-Tooth Sam needs to talk to you. (Available at start) *Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Metal Box) *Examine Lock. (Result: Metal Box) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Jewel) *Analyze Jewel. (03:00:00) *Give One-Tooth Sam his jewel back. (Reward: 5000 Coins) *Move on to the next case (in Financial Center)! (1 star) Trivia *This case, Blood on the Trading Floor, and Under the Skin are the only cases in which an innocent suspect is generous enough to find the murder weapon for the police team. *This is one of the only final cases of a district which feature familiar suspects. *This case and Troubled Waters are the only cases which require the player to analyze something for all the suspects who need help in the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area